


Чертенок

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	

Магнус вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда чьи-то ладони легли ей на плечи и начали разминать напряженную спину.

— Кейт? — обернувшись и увидев улыбающуюся Кейт Фриалндер, Магнус облегченно выдохнула.

— Третий час ночи, а ты все еще торчишь в этой чертовой лаборатории, — недовольно проворчала Кейт, слегка проводя кончиками пальцев по шее, от чего по телу Магнус пробежала легкая дрожь. – А я заждалась уже…

— Прости, заработалась, — почти виновато сказала Магнус, ловя руку Кейт и удерживая. — И, честно говоря, мне сейчас не до развлечений. Прости Кейт.

— Ты так в могилу себя скоро сведешь, Магнус, — Кейт вырвала руку и, резко крутанув стул, развернула Магнус к себе и нависла над ней. — Нельзя же так истязать себя. Исследования никуда не сбегут.

Кейт наклонилась и поцеловала Магнус, легко, но этого было достаточно, чтобы та потянулась к Кейт. 

— Маленький чертенок, — сказала Магнус, чувствуя, как возбуждение нарастает в ней. — О камерах, я полагаю, ты уже позаботилась? — Кейт кивнула, водя указательным пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра.

Магнус откинулась на спинку, следя за Кейт из-под полуприкрытых век, когда та опустилась перед ней на колени и медленно провела ладонями по ногам, задирая юбку. Магнус приподняла бедра и придвинулась к краю, разводя ноги шире. Кейт, дразня, коснулась языком уже повлажневшей ткани нижнего белья. Магнус, вцепившись в подлокотники, дернула бедрами и закусила губу, сдерживая рвущийся из горла стон. 

— Не люблю, когда ты себя сдерживаешь, — Кейт лукаво взглянула на Магнус снизу, отодвинула белье в сторону и кончиком языка коснулась клитора. Кейт дразнила Магнус, слегка касаясь ее промежности и заставляя ерзать и просить большего.

— Да твою же… — выдохнула Магнус, запуская пальцы в волосы Кейт, прижимая ее голову к промежности и выгибаясь, когда Кейт, наконец, начала трахать ее языком. 

Стенки влагалища сжались, когда Кейт ввела два пальца и, согнув их, начала двигать внутри. Магнус с глухим стоном кончила, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула и делая глубокие вдохи в попытке выровнять дыхание. 

— Куда собралась? — запротестовала Магнус, когда Кейт поднялась и, лукаво подмигнув ей, развернулась к выходу.

— Буду ждать тебя в спальне, Магнус, — сказала Кейт. — И тебе же лучше вернуться до того, как я усну.

— Вот же чертенок, — покачала головой Магнус, глядя в спину удаляющейся Кейт. Но тем не менее поднялась, приглаживая юбку. Не такие уж и важные, на самом деле, исследования действительно могли подождать, а вот распаленное ласками Кейт и все еще возбужденное тело, требующее большего — нет.


End file.
